1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a flexible thin film transistor array panel including plastic substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) are common flat panel displays.
An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and polarizers, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
An organic light emitting display (OLED) is a self emissive display device, which displays images by exciting an emissive organic material to emit light. The OLED includes an anode (hole injection electrode), a cathode (electron injection electrode), and an organic light emission layer interposed therebetween. When the holes and the electrons are injected into the light emission layer, they are recombined and pair annihilated with emitting light.
However, because the liquid crystal display and the organic light emitting display include fragile and heavy glass substrate, they are difficult to transport and not suitable for large scale display.
Accordingly, a display device using a flexible substrate, such as plastic, which is light and strong, is being developed.
The plastic substrate has many advantages over the glass substrate, such as portability, stability and lighter weight. Further, a deposition process and a printing process may be used to form the flexile display. Still further, the flexible display using the plastic substrate may be manufactured by a roll-to-roll process instead of a general sheet unit process. Accordingly, production cost may be minimized due to the production of a large quantity.
However, the plastic substrate, which has weak heat properties, is easily expanded in conventional manufacturing process due to high temperature, thereby resulting in misalignment between thin film patterns due to the expansion.